eastbaywatersofconnectionfandomcom-20200214-history
San Leandro Creek - Waters of Connection
'A Greenway Vision: Linking the Hills to the Bay' '' '' This wiki is dedicated to the vision of creating a unique greenway linking the Hills to the Bay, or the "Trees to the Sea." Opening access to the San Leandro Creek, and its watershed, in a way that can benefit the surrounding residents while improving public safety and providing a special resource for people to enjoy. '* THE GOAL *' Strengthen the interconnections between various local sustainability entities and how they relate to global issues. '* OBJECTIVES *' Ongoing Connect the Dots meetings and activities which allow stakeholders to learn of each other's visions, current projects and challenges. * These are part of and based on the research for the LINCS project (Local and International Collaborations for Sustainability) of the David R. Brower, Ronald V. Dellums Institute for Sustainable Policy Studies at Merritt College. '* THE VISION *' Inspired by the natural beauty of this watershed, it is easy to envision the possibility of a greenway stretching from Lake Chabot in the east bay hills all the way down to the MLK Shoreline... a continuous trail accessible to bicycles, walkers and possibly equestrians... a trail that has stewards and rangers, interpretive signage, areas to rest and watch the creek, and a trail that creates easy pedestrian access to key neighborhoods and the community assets along its course. '* How to get involved: *' '1. Visit the project website for most recent updates: https://www.sanleandro.org/slcree 2. Sign-up for the project notification list, visit: https://www.sanleandro.org/depts/cd/projects/slcreek/ 3. Participate public community work-shops 4. Complete the community survey: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/9ZQCLG 5. Contact Anjana Mepani at 510-577-3348 or amepani@sanleandro.org' 'From the Hills to the Bay: Organizing Around our Watershed' The San Leandro Creek stretches approximately 6.25 miles from its headwaters above Lake Chabot, and drops about 230 feet in elevation from the East Bay Hills, snaking gently through the flatlands along the East Oakland/ San Leandro City borders until it meets the San Leandro Bay at Arrowhead Marsh. This watershed is a key conduit between two valuable natural resources in the Bay Area. Near the top of the watershed, Lake Chabot is one of the premier parks in the East Bay regional Parks District System. It also serves as the meeting point for the Bay Area Ridge Trail, which meets the San Francisco Bay Trail. The end of the creek is part of one of the newest EBRPD parks: the Martin Luther King Jr. Shoreline Park. '' '' INFORMATION & RESOURCES 'Watershed' San Leandro Creek is channeled and culverted in places, but the majority of the creek is uncovered. It is joined by Indian Creek then at Upper San Leandro Reservoir it is joined by Moraga Creek, Buckhorn Creek, Redwood Creek and Kaiser Creek. San Leandro Creek is joined by Grass Valley Lake at Lake Chabot. The Creek ends at the Arrowhead Marsh at the San Francisco Bay. ' 'Location ' *''Oakland, CA *San Leandro, CA '''Subwatersheds & Tributaries *Indian Creek *Moraga Creek *Buckhorn Creek *Kaiser Creek *Miller Creek *Redwood Creek *Grass Valley Creek 'Volunteer Opportunities' Creek Monitoring Creek Cleanup Add Content to the Wikia Page *Add missing schools and park *Add stories about San Leandro Creek *Add any other critical data 'History' *San Leandro Creek History - Wikipedia *San Leandro Creek 1890 by Harvey Christensen (Shows a dry creek bed with eucalyptus grove in the background.) * The San Leandro History Room at the main library has some books and photos of the creeks from the 1800s. Pictures include an Old Covered Bridge 1890 and an Electric Car driving over San Leandro Creek. 'Active Creek and Watershed Groups' Friends of San Leandro Creek *''' Mission' *'Meetings' *'News' *'Nonprofit since:' 1995 *'Founded:' 1991 *'Partner:' N/A *'Annual Budget:' N/A *'Funding Sources:' N/A *'Paid Staff:' N/A *'Stewardship Activities' *'Assessment Activities:' Creek Monitoring 'Community Meetings' San Leandro Creek Neighborhoods Envisioning Possibilities (11/18/2012) *San Leandro Patch Article - "San Leandro Creek Restoration Gathers Momentum - Recent meeting assembled local ecological experts, neighborhood activists and public officials to envision new recreational and environmental benefits." 'Plans' ' ' '''Alameda County Wide Bicycle and Pedestrian Plan - Updates - Revised Capital Projects Networks and Propsed Cost Estimating Approaches - Prepared by: David Ralston, Redevelopment Planner and Project Manager; Comments Due By: Monday, August 1, 2011, 5:00 pm to Rochelle Wheeler, rwheeler@almedactc.org' Reviewer Comments: Follow up, information for including Bay Trail connector b/w MLK Shoreline and San Leandro BART. Information in the Document: Dear Rochelle: Thank you for the opportunity to participate in the planning work group. Based on the work that I have been involved with in the City of Oakland – working on healthy neighborhood planning in the Elmhurst District in partnership with the County-City Neighborhood Initiative, I would like to provide requested information illustrating that in fact the proposed San Leandro greenway (a 3.1 mile Class I Bay Trail Connector) be included in the vision plan for the bicycle and pedestrian network. This project is envisioned and supported by following plans (see attached) •City of Oakland OSCAR General Plan Element, 1996 •San Leandro General Plan Framework and Open Space Element, 2002 Further, my unit has been working the last two-years with the County and our Neighborhood Services Division on developing linkages to this proposed greenway and working towards the implementation of the project will be a great and needed benefit to the neighborhoods of Columbia Gardens and Sobrante Park in addition to enabling greater bike and pedestrian access from the San Leandro BART to major job centers along the Hegenberger Gateway area. We have submitted grants to the State (Proposition 84) which articulates this proposed and planned project and from a strategic planning perspective, are very interested in how the East bay Greenway will connect to this project creating a more usable network in this area of Oakland. Certainly, the proposed multi-modal path way extending from the Bay Trail at the MLK Bay Trail to the East Bay Greenway/San Leandro BART/Downtown San Leandro would be part of the overall envisioned greenway trail project continuing up along the San Leandro Creek to lake Chabot and the Bay Area Ridge Trail. The City of San Leandro and other stakeholders such as Merritt College have been instrumental in articulating this overall vision. Project particulars from Hegenberger Rd. to East 14th St.: 3.1 miles with existing geometry for a multi-use pathway enabled by retrofitting existing 10 foot ACFC maintenance road and providing safe crossings at key nodes. Major point of interest: •Arrowhead Marsh/MLK Regional Shoreline Park •Hegenberger Gateway commercial district •Proposed 11 acre Hegenberger Educational farm and Recreation Area •98th Ave commercial node – Starbucks/Subway creekside commercial area •Columbia Gardens Park •School route from Columbia Gardens to Madison Middle School (in-use right now as kids cut through and jump over fences as this is the most direct way to the school to avoid freeways and major streets) •Train trestle crossing area – potential future trail connection along rail ROW to Oyster Point Park via Davis.St. •105th Ave trailhead (proposed in Walter Hood Sobrante Park Landscape Plan) •Madison Middle School/outdoor creekside education area •Cherrywood Linear Park (private) – provides creek side pathway •Proposed site for FOSLC Eco-Education center on ACFC land •Creekside Conference Center with existing pathway along top of bank and access to SL BART •Root Park/E.14th with existing stair access to creek from both sides of E14th. This project fulfills all the major requirements for the bicycle vision network: -It is in local plans -It is inter-jurisdictional between Oakland and San Leandro and involves ACFC. -It provides access to SL BART directly via proposed East Bay Greenway and itself, it intersects the East Bay Greenway 3/10th of a mile from BART. -It provides access to downtown San Leandro and serves as a connector from San Leandro Downtown to the Bay Trail -It connects Downtown/San Leandro/BART and the neighboring communities of concern to the major employment centers along Hegenberegr Rd. (e.g., Hegenberger Gateway and Edgewater Districts in Oakland) -It links two communities of concerns (East Oakland CBTP and Ashland/Cherryland CBPT). The proposed trail project however goes along the boundary of both of these and is not a local CBPT project in itself. Overall, this project would be in a series of other proposed and or mapped Bay Trail connectors between the Bay Trail and the East Bay Greenway including the Coliseum BART to Bay trail; the Laney College/Lake Merritt connector; and the San Lorenzo Creek Connector. Thank you for including this project in the on-going mapping and we look forward to working together to fulfill this and other projects in the plan. David Ralston Redevelopment Planner, Project Manager City of Oakland Redevelopment Agency dralston@oaklandnet.com SAN LEANDRO CREEK PARCEL DATA ''''ACCESS FILES ' '''Projects Project Fact Sheet - In July 2014, the City of San Leandro was awarded $201,510 from the State of California Department of Transportation (Caltrans) State Highway Account – Partnership Planning for Sustainable Transportation grant program. The grant allows for the development of the San Leandro Creek Trail Master Plan Study (a feasibility study), design concepts, and implementation strategy for the possibility of segments of a multi-use trail along San Leandro Creek through the cities of San Leandro and Oakland. Approximately 2.1 miles of the creek are located in the City of San Leandro, 2.1 miles in the City of Oakland, and 1.8 miles runs along the border of the two cities. The San Leandro Creek Trail Master Plan Study project will build on several years of partnerships and community outreach which analyzed the corridor by engaging hundreds of diverse residents in envisioning how a greenway could enhance access to recreation, schools, and transit while promoting regional sustainability. Cristina Edwards How has communication, cooperation, and collaboration helped move the San Leandro Creek Greenway project forward? UC Berkeley Interactive light project to encourage walking in San Leandro 'Ratto Farm - Lower SL Creek - proposal to create a world class green hotel and farm - in progress '' ' 'San Leandro Creek Greenway- In-Progess'' Contributing Organizations: *Friends of San Leandro Creek *Merritt College 'Greenway Feasibility Study - In-Progess' Contributing Organizations: *'Friends of San Leandro Creek' *'Merritt College' 'Nature's Hidden Treasure '''Mural Mural—located under E. 14th Street Bridge in Root Park '''Contributing Organizations:' *Friends of San Leandro *San Leandro High School *San Leandro Historical Society *San Leandro Police and Firefighter Association *San Leandro Recreation and Human Services *Other businesses and service organizations 'San Leandro Watershed INTERACTIVE CD-ROM' ' ' Contributing Organizations: *Friends of San Leandro Creek *Mineral Films *City of San Leandro *CA Integrated Waste Management Board * Alameda County Clean Water Program *The Strong Foundation for Evironmental Values *National Geographic Society *Robert Tucknott 'Education Center & Natural History Museum' Contributing Organizations: *Friends of San Leandro Creek 'Watershed Awareness Festival' '''''Contributing Organizations: *Friends of San Leandro Creek 'Land Use ' 'Trail Resource' *American Trail *Resources for planning accessible trails. 'Greenway Resources' *American Trail Greenway Information 'Ecology' San Leandro Creek Ecology on Wikipedia http://www.urbancreeks.org/BayArea_CreekPlants.pdf Urban Creeks Council Native Plant List for Bay Area Creeks] 'Hydrology' Estuary Policy Plan Oakland, CA, June 1999 'Water Quality' *Where the watershed drains and its water quality **TMDL pollutants *Urban Stormwater runoff **Pollutants associated with stormwater runoff **CA State Stormwater Program *Clean Water Program's Monitoring - Alameda County *Water Quality Monitoring and Bioassessment in Nine San Francisco Bay Region Watersheds in 2001-2003: Walker Creek, Lagunitas Creek, San Leandro Creek, Wildcat Creek/San Pablo Creek, Suisun Creek, Pescadero Creek/Butano Cree, San Gregorio Creek, Stevens Creek/Permanente Creek - June 2007 pages 176 - 190 contain summary results for SLC specifically. SLE030 and SLE090 are especially relevant. *CA State Water Board - Impaired Water Bodies Interactive Map *CA State Water Control Board "2010 California 303 (d) List of Water Quality Limited Segments". Lists San Leandro Creek as impared due to diazion and trash. **Details supporting information **Diazinon was heavily used during the 1970s and early 1980s for general-purpose gardening use and indoor pest control. Residential uses of diazinon were outlawed in the U.S. in 2004, but it is still approved for argricultural uses. Diazinon kills insects by inhibiting acetylchlinesterase, and enzyme necessary for proper nervous system function. Diazinon has a low persistence in soil. The half-life is 2-6 weeks. The symptoms associated with diazinon poisoning in humans include weakness, headaches, tightness in the chest, blurred vision, nonreactive pinpoint pupils, excessive salivation, sweating, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, abdominal cramps, and slurred speech. **Envrionmental Work Group (EWG) Factsheet about Diazion **EPA Factsheet about Diazion **Detailed fact sheet on Diazinon from the National Pesticide Information Center. Includes information on groundwater contamination and persistence in groundwater (pg 8) and effects on wildlife (p 10-11) Toxicity levels are on p 3 and regulatory guidelines are on p 11. **Other links: http://www.sfei.org/rmp?page=1 and http://basmaa.org.dnnmax.com/AboutBASMAA.aspx 'Fish' *Video of Sticklebacks in San Leandro Creek (9/29/2012) *In 1870, the first rainbow trout hatchery was established in California on San Leandro Creek and trout production began the next year. The hatchery was stocked with the locally native rainbow trout. The fish raised in this hatchery were shipped to hatcheries out of state for the first time in 1875, to Caledonia, New York. In 1876, fish were shipped to Northville, Michigan. *Historical Distributions and Current Status of Steelhead (Oncorhynchus mykiss), Coho Salmon (O. kisutch), and Chinook Salmon (O. tshawytscha) in Streams of the San Francisco EstuaryStreams of the San Francisco Estuary, California, October 2003 by Robert A. Leidy, Gordan S. Becker and Brett N. Harvey. Page 8-11, discuss San Leandro Creek fish study. *Guide to East Bay Creeks - Chapter 6 - Local Fish - Historical information on fish in the watershed. *San Leandro Creek Fish - (Lecture Notes: Rob Leidy PhD talk on 10/24/2011) - Rainbow Trout and stickleback lived below the chabot dam in San Leandro Creek. The creek was a steelhead run before the Chabot Dam was built. Landlocked steelhead that use the reservoir could be a source for new steelhead because they are still somewhat androgynous. 5% steelhead stray to other streams. 2-7 CFS of water is required for aquatic life. East Bay MUD would need to release water to mimic natural hydrograph for restoration. Fish habitates would need to be restored in the creek. Rob Liedy's graduate research was done on San Leandro Creek. He has published a dissertation, which should be added to the wiki page. *Historical Fish Populations - East Bay Regional Parks: Redwood Regional Park mentioned that "The world-famous rainbow trout were first identified as a distinct species from specimens caught in San Leandro Creek, of which Redwood Creek is a tributary." Other Creek resources: *Information on Alameda Creek, which could be used to help rebuild the San Leandro Creek fish populations. Biological resources, fish: beginning on page 55 *2004 Historical Fish data from Alameda Creek, might also be useful. Information starts on page 53. 'Soils' Soil Information for San Leandro Creek *USGS Information by State *SF area geologic map databases *Bedrock found in Oakland/San Leandro Area *(Parent link below- Includes instructions on how to read it and sections for upper and lower Hayward fault zone, Contra Costa, Alameda, and Santa Clara Counties) http://wrgis.wr.usgs.gov/open-file/of95-597/ *Map of Susceptibility to Slope Failure by Sliding and Earth Flow in the Oakland Area Oakland Area *City of Oakland data set: Soil composition by series and type *USGS Soil Type and Shaking Hazard: **http://earthquake.usgs.gov/regional/nca/soiltype/ **http://earthquake.usgs.gov/regional/nca/soiltype/map/ *Soil VOCs at San Leandro (scientific article) *http://soildatamart.nrcs.usda.gov/manuscripts/CA610/0/alameda.pdf Soil Survey of Alameda County, Western Part ](Published in 1981) *(Parent site below with links to other locations including the city of Alameda) http://soils.usda.gov/survey/online_surveys/california/ *Report of the State Mineralogist]; By: California State Mining Bureau; 1893 (Can be used for historical data on area before major development of 1900’s 'Trash ' Most of the trash in San Leandro Creek originates on city streets and is washed into the creek by storm water. Storm water trash will be dramatically reduced in the upcoming years, and eliminated by 2012. Responding to amendments of the Federal Clean Water Act, the CA State Water Board permits to cities require new provisions to regulate stormwater discharge, including trash. The goal of Provision C.10. is for the Permittees to reduce trash loads from municipal separate storm sewer systems by 40% by 2014, 70% by 2017, and 100% by 2022. Provision C.10. requires the submittal of plans and studies, which will be posted on this page when they are submitted. http://www.waterboards.ca.gov/sanfranciscobay/water_issues/programs/stormwater/Municipal/index.shtml http://www.waterboards.ca.gov/sanfranciscobay/water_issues/programs/stormwater/MRP/Prov_C10.shtml San Leandro installing screens to keep debris out of water. Survey pinpoints sources of trash in San Francisco Bay. 'Creek Stories' *A lot of us used to access the creek through the "vacant lot" on Haas Ave. where there were BMX tracks all over leading down to the creek bed. There were ramps and bowls all over what is now a big apartment complex. Fresh blackberries all along a fence on the back of Carrol Way. We would fish in the creek, make forts and try to camp overnight in between the eucalyptus. Walk for miles down there. - Pia Porrino Glenn *I lived on and loved that creek. Spent lots of time from 580 upstream to Lake Chabot and the golf course. I remember walking down the creek at night after an ice blocking bust...Pretty sure there're some initials/hearts thing down there from my teen years... Doug Teakell II ''' Maps' (Map Created by Wendy Wheeler) 'Google San Leandro Creek Asset Map' Google Map - Includes comments from people who have participated in the various San Leandro Creek Events. 'Watershed Maps' *Oakland Museum Creek Map *San Leandro Creek Historical Map *Contra Costa Watershed Atlas 'Trails' *Anthony Chabot Regional Park *Crown Beach Regional Park *Martin Luther King Jr. Shoreline Regional Park *Bay Trail *Ridge Trail *San Francisco Bay Area Hiker 'Local Agencies & Contacts' *City of Moraga - Planning Department *City of Oakland - Public Works Agency *City of San Leandro - Engineering & Transportation Other Major Land Managers and Contacts *EBRPDthumb|Martin Luther King Jr. Shoreline-EBRP|link=http://www.ebparks.org/ **Redwood Regional Park ** Anthony Chabot Regional Park ** Martin Luther King, Jr. Regional Shoreline ** Willow Park Golf Course *ABAG **Bay Trail Project (at Arrowhead Marsh) *Western Pacific Railroad *Southern Pacific Railroad *Bay Area Rapid Transit (BART) *City of San Leandro **Cabot Park **Root Park Local Non-Creek or Watershed-Oriented Stakeholder Groups *EBMUD - East Bay Municipal Utility District *Alameda County Flood Control and Water Conservation District *Alameda County Clean Water Program Parks Near Creeks *Anthony Chabot Regional Park *Martin Lurther King Regional Shoreline Park *Memorial Park *Sheffield Village Recreation center *Onset Park *Sobrante Park *Columbian Gardens Park *Thrasher Park *Plaza Park *Root Park *Estudillo Park 'Schools in the Watershed' *Dag Hammarskjold Schoolrookfield - Empire Rd:Coral Rd (Near 98th Av) Oakland, CA 94603 *'Brookfield Villiage School''' - 401 Jones Ave Oakland, CA 94603 (510) 879-1030 *'Madison Jr. High School' - 400 Capistrano Drive, Oakland, CA 94603 (510) 636-2701 *'Sobrante Park School '- 470 El Paseo Drive, Oakland, California 94603 (510) 879-1540 *'Grover Cleveland School '- 530-18th Street, Oakland, California 94612 *'Stonehurst' - 901 105th Avenue, Oakland, CA 94603-3120 (510) 879-0838 *'St. Louis Bertrand School '- San Luis Beltrán Roman Catholic Parish - 1410 100 Avenue, Oakland California 94603 (510)568-1080 *Li'ncoln School '- 225 11th Street, Oakland, CA 94607 (510) 874.3372 *'Washington Manor Middle School '- 1170 Fargo Ave., San Leandro, CA 94579 (510)317-5500 *'McKinley School' *'Bancroft Jr. High School '- 1150 Bancroft Avenue, San Leandro, CA 94577 (510)618-4380 *'Roosevelt School' - 1926 19th Avenue, Oakland, CA 94606 (510)879-2120 *'Sheffield Village School'‎ - 247 Marlow Dr'.', '''Oakland,' CA 94605 (510)638-7190 'References''' *San Leandro Creek: 1853-1993 by Fiorillo, Jessica Thomson. *San Leandro Creek photographs provided by Wendy Wheeler San Leandro, California. Watershed Awareness Program. 1993 (A description of the conditions of the creek in 1853 including native uses, ecology, and geography compared to conditions in 1993.) *The Water King: Anthony Chabot, His Life and Times by Sherwood D. Burgess (Some recounts of San Leandro Creek from Anthony Chabot on pages 75, 113, 118, 119, 126, 132, and 134. He also talks about San Leandro Dam on pages 76, 121, 125, 133, 134)